rjs_the_amazing_race_1fandomcom-20200214-history
RJ's The Amazing Race 1 Wiki
RJ's The Amazing Race 1 RJ's The Amazing Race is a Tengaged Group game series based on the TV show "The Amazing Race". Tengaged users travel around the world from the comforts of their own homes solving clues along the way to get to each destination. The 1st team to cross the Finish Line would win RJ's The Amazing Race. Season 1 featured 11 Tengaged users race around the world over 11 Legs with 1st time visits to Brazil, England, France, Italy, South Africa, Vietnam, Australia, Japan and the USA. The_Fabulous_Daniel won Season 1. Clues Throughout the entire race the teams encounter several different types of clues including- Route Infos- A Route Info clue is generally a hint to where the teams have to go to next. To receive their next clue the must mail back the correct destination. Roadblocks - A task that is puzzle like involving the location teams are currently at. Detours - A Detour is a choice between 2 tasks each with their own pros and cons. The tasks are generally 2 online games that can be found on Tengaged. Teams are required to provide evidence to receive their next clue. The evidence is generally a screen shot. Speed Bumps - A Speed Bump is a task for only the team that checked into a Pit Stop last but were not eliminated. The Speed Bump task is generally an anagram in which the team has to rearrange the letters to form a name of a famous landmark in the current city they are in on the race. Fast Forwards - A Fast Forward is a task in which the 1st team to complete it gets to head directly to the next Pit Stop. The Fast Forward task generally makes the participants have to work out where the Pit Stop is from a picture, however, the picture has zoomed up on part of the Pit Stop location. Yields - A Yield allows one team to force another team to get 10 minutes added to their overall time. U-Turns - A U-Turn allows one team to force another team to complete both sides of the Detour. U-Turns only appear after Detours. TEAMS ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO USE EITHER 1 FAST FORWARD, YIELD OR U-TURN THROUGHOUT THE RACE Pit Stops - At the end of each leg there is a Pit Stop. The 1st team to arrive may win a prize while the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Teams are forced to stop here until the beginning of the next leg of the race. Time Rule- Instead of departure times on RJ's The Amazing Race there is a time rule. Teams are timed doing each leg individual like a Time Trial. At the end of the leg for every 2 minutes they checked-in after 1st 1 minute is added to their overall time on the next leg. Race Summary I've lost the information for the locations and tasks the teams did Leg 1 (United States? > Brazil ) *New York City, New York, United States (Flushing Meadows Park - Unisphere) (Starting Line) * New York City to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil *Rio De Janeiro (Tijuca Forest) *Rio De Janeiro (Maracana Stadium) *Rio De Janeiro (Christ The Redeemer Statue) Leg 2 (Brazil > England , United Kingdom ) *Rio De Janerio (Christ The Redeemer Statue) * Rio De Janeiro to London, England , United Kingdom *London (London Eye) *London (Picadilly Circus) *London (Trafalgar Square) Leg 3 (England , United Kingdom > France ) *London (Trafalgar Square) * London to Paris, France *Paris (Arc De Triomphe) *Paris (Stade De France) *Paris (Catacombs of Paris) Leg 4 (France > Italy ) *Paris (Catacombs of Paris) * Paris to Rome, Italy *Rome (The Pantheon) *Rome (The Coliseum) *Rome (Trevi Fountain) Leg 5 (Italy > South Africa ) *Rome (Trevi Fountain) * Rome to Johannesburg, South Africa *Johannesburg (11 Diagonal Street) *Johannesburg (Gold Reef City Theme Park) *Johannesburg (University of the Witwatersrand) Leg 6 (South Africa ) *Johannesburg (KwaDukuzza eGoli Hotel) *Johannesburg (JSE) *Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) Leg 7 (South Africa > Vietnam ) *Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) * Johannesburg to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Ho Chi Minh City (Ho Chi Minh City Hall) *Ho Chi Minh City (Cu Chi Tunnels) *Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Notre-Dame Basilica) Leg 8 (Vietnam > Australia ) *Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Notre-Dame Basilica) * Ho Chi MInh City to Sydney, Australia *Sydney (Hyde Park) *Sydney (Manly Beach) *Sydney (Sydney Harbour Bridge) Leg 9 (Australia > Japan ) *Syndey (Syndey Harbour Bridge) * Sydney to Tokyo, Japan *Tokyo (Tokyo National Musuem) *Tokyo (Imperial Palace) *Tokyo (Tokyo Skytree) Leg 10 (Japan > United States ) *Tokyo (Tokyo Skytree) * Tokyo to Honolulu, Hawaii, United States *Honolulu (Diamond Head) *Honolulu (Blaisdell Center) *Honolulu ('Iolani Palace) Leg 11 (United States ) *Honolulu ('Iolani Palace) * Honolulu to New York City *New York City (Bronx Zoo) *New York City (Brooklyn Bridge) *New York City (Flushing Meadows Park - Unisphere) Results § EP means the team used the Express Pass § ) means the team used the U-Turn on another team. ( means that team received the U-Turn. )( means U-Turn was not used § > means the team used the Yield on another team. < means that team received the Yield. >< means Yield was not used § FF means the team won the Fast Forward on that Leg. FF next to the leg number means no one won the Fast Forward § SB- The team had a Speed Bump on that Leg as they were saved from elimination on the previous leg § '''Bold Number '''means the team was eliminated on that leg/Overall finishing position. Xs indicate they were not in that leg § Red Number means the team was last but not eliminated * means the team quit the race during that leg and was automatically last and eliminated Category:Browse